crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash: Mojo Mania
Crash: Mojo Mania is a party game where Crash and his friends must compete in a series of mini-games in order to win a mojo tournament. It was released on 25 October 2010 for the Nintendo DS and Wii in Europe, North America and Canada. The developer was TOSE Software, taking over from Radical Entertainment, but the publisher continued to be Activision. In addition, the Wii version of the game has cutscenes. It was the sequel to Crash Bandicoot: Clones Himself Racing and the predecessor to Crash Bandicoot Skateboarding. Gameplay The game has two modes; adventure mode and replay mode. Adventure mode allows the user to play along with the story while replay mode allows the user to play that level as many times as he or she wants. With adventure mode it is not possible to play the same level after it has been completed while with replay mode it is. Adventure mode plays much like its predecessor, Crash Boom Bang; the user rolls the dice and the character moves that many steps. The square that the character lands on could either lead to a sanction (i.e. mojo taken away), reward (i.e. mojo awarded), or the next level in the game. The game is completed once the user completes all levels in the game with first place. Replay mode allows the user to play that level at any time he or she wishes, and combine that level with up to two other levels to play a tournament. Mojo is used as the main currency for this game, and can be used to buy new characters and levels to play in replay mode. Other collectible items include "crystal balls" which puts an advantage on a player over the other and Aku Aku / Uka Uka masks (depending on character) which protects him or her from losing mojo. Main menu *Adventure mode *Replay mode *Options **Touchscreen (Nintendo DS version only) ***Calibration ***Test **Microphone (Nintendo DS version only) ***Sensitivity ***Test **Sound ***Music ***SFX ***Voice **Delete Data ***Delete Story Data ***Delete Unlockable Data ***Delete All Data *Extras **Cutscenes (Wii version only) ***Cutscene #1 (unlocked from start) ***Cutscene #2 (unlocked once Wumpa Collector is beaten) ***Cutscene #3 (unlocked once Platform Survival is beaten) ***Cutscene #4 (unlocked once Whirlpool Wash is beaten) **Credits (unlocked once Whirlpool Wash is beaten) List of mini-games Adventure mode #Defeat all Enemies #Wumpa Collector #Crate Crush #Platform Survival #Surfboard Sailer (penultimate level) #'Whirlpool Wash ''(final level)' *Rock Paper Scissors ''(used when two players tie in one of the mini-games) *Card Match (used when three or more players tie in one of the mini-games) Replay mode *Defeat all Enemies **Unlocked once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Wumpa Collector **Unlockable for 1,000 pieces of mojo once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Crate Crash **Unlockable for 2,000 pieces of mojo once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Platform Survival **Unlockable for 3,000 pieces of mojo once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Surfboard Sailer **Unlockable for 4,000 pieces of mojo once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Whirlpool Wash **Unlockable for 5,000 pieces of mojo once the level in adventure mode is beaten *Rock Paper Scissors **Not manually selectable but is automatically used when two players tie in one of the mini-games *Card Match **Not manually selectable but is automatically used when three or more players tie in one of the mini-games Playable characters *Crash Bandicoot **Unlocked from start *Coco Bandicoot **Unlocked from start *Cortex **Unlockable by beating adventure mode at least once *Nina **Unlockable by beating adventure mode at least twice *N. Gin **Unlockable by beating levels in first place three times in a row using either adventure mode or replay mode *Ratnician **Unlockable for 2,100 pieces of mojo *Doom Monkey **Unlockable for 3,400 pieces of mojo *Brat Girl **Unlockable for 4,500 pieces of mojo Category:Games Category:Crash Games